Shuffle
by Tashilover
Summary: Ten songs, ten challenges, ten mini-fics. Mostly Grilo.


A/N: A personal challenge. Put my ipod on 'shuffle' and use the first ten songs that pop up as drabbles. Apologizes in advance for the girly songs.

()

**Winter **- Joshua Radin

Shilo remembered the days where she'd stick her ear against the floor of her room, trying desperately to hear her father's footsteps. Once she was certain he was in his lab, she'd take the opportunity to sneak out.

Nowadays she sticks her ear against her wrist transmitter, trying desperately not to forget her father's voice.

"This is Nathan Wallace you're calling. I'm not here right now…"

**Everybody **- The BackstreetBoys

Shilo slapped a hand over her mouth, stifling her shocked gasp. Quickly she moved out of sight by ducking behind a darken corner. When nobody called her out, she cautiously peered around the brick building, taking the scene before her in.

Graverobber was on his back, his arms behind his head, looking smug. Amber was on top of him, grinding her hips against his, her mouth shaped as a small 'O.'

Swallowing thickly, Shilo turned away. She threw the mixed music disc into a nearby garbage can, suddenly feeling the gift she had made for him was foolish.

**Wish **- Arashi

Graverobber blew into his hands in a poor attempt to keep them warm. He silently wished he kept his gloves but knew he had to throw them out. He couldn't afford to contract cholera from the corpses he robbed.

He sniffed his coat disdainfully and thought it was perhaps time to get a new one. As he looked up towards the night sky, a snowflake caught him in the eye. A decent coat was going to cost him.

With a sigh, he climbed into his trusty garbage holder to await the zydrate addicts. He jerked when he saw sitting on top of the pile of crud, a new coat wrapped in plastic.

Who..? He thought as he brought out the coat. That was when he noticed the little note attached.

_Merry Christmas!_

_-Shilo_

**If I Had A Million Dollars** **– **Bare Naked Ladies

In accordance to her father's will, Shilo inherited the house, all of his savings and all of her mother's savings.

Because Mag had no children, automatically everything went to her godchild. It included a large apartment downtown, a music studio, and seven cars.

Nathan Wallace also had a particularly large health insurance claim. Mag however, placed insurance on certain parts of her body; her eyes, her voice and her diaphragm, which could be claimed upon the event of her death.

The Rotti family, as powerful as they were, did not wish to get into a power struggle with a seventeen year old girl. They decided the best thing to do was to buy her silence and offered her a very handsome amount of money.

By the end of the week proceeding her father's death, Shilo Wallace inherited over three hundred million dollars.

**Moon River **– Andy Williams

She was no longer the little kid he remembered. It had only been about two years since he last seen her and yet she changed so much. Her skin had darkened, she kept her hair short and there was muscle definition on those once-skinny arms. He smirked. "Your breasts have grown."

She smacked him though she was smiling. Graverobber laughed. "So, how long are you staying?"

"Not long," she said, lifting her sleeve to scratch her arm. A tattoo peeked out from underneath. "I'll probably be gone by tonight."

"Not much time for a visit, eh?"

"No," she said frowning. "Not much time."

Graverobber jumped to his feet, picked up a hypo-gun and tossed it to her. Shilo caught it with one hand. "C'mon," he grinned, heaving his tool bag over his shoulder. "I'm low on zydrate."

Shilo blinked at him. "It's the middle of the day!"

He laughed. "Don't tell me you're scared, Miss Traveler! Now hurry up or you might lose me."

Smirking, Shilo followed, her black hair blowing in the wind. It felt like home.

**You're Going to Be Okay –**Scrubs Musical

Amber began crying. No matter how hard she tried to spin it, the scars criss-crossing on her face were horrible to look at. Even more, they hurt. Every time she moved her mouth, tried to smile, pain shot through her cheeks.

The tears burned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Amber jerked at her brother's voice, turning her head so he won't see her face. "Nothing!" She yelled. "Go away!"

She could hear the sneer in his voice. "You've got something on your face, don't you? Lemme see!"

"No!" She cried, jerking her head away from him. "Leave me alone! Stop!"

Through her flailing arms he managed to grab her chin and twisted her head to him. Amber gasped and awaited the cruel laughter, the moan of disgust to follow.

"Huh," Her brother said, sounding disappointed. "I don't see anything."

He let her go and walked away, leaving her to stare wide-eyed at his back.

**Thief of Hearts – **Melissa Manchester

Shilo wondered for the billionth time if he was jerking with her. The man said he wanted to show her something 'cool' and they've spent the last half hour trudging through mud, mud, and mud.

"OW!" Shilo cried as she nicked her arm against a rough corner.

"Careful there," Graverobber grinned back. There was a streak of mud across his face.

"Are we almost there?" Shilo asked and convinced herself she wasn't whining.

"Almost," He said over his shoulder.

Shilo resisted the urge to huff out loud. Frankly, she didn't think he was going to show her something cool. The further they went, the thicker the air became of rotting flesh. She wondered if he was bringing her to a mass grave, a 'jackpot' of zydrate supply. And she was there to help him carry the vials.

After a few more minutes of walking, Graverobber finally announced, "It's here. Look."

He motioned Shilo over and the girl, very unenthusiastic, came. When she saw what he was pointing to, she gasped.

There were butterflies everywhere. Endless butterflies. Beautiful and black, thousands upon thousands of the jeweled winged creatures fluttered over- as Shilo confirmed- a mass grave. "It's beautiful," she said.

After a few minutes of silence, Graverobber intoned, "Wanna go zydrate shopping?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Yes."

**How to Save a Life – **The Fray

"Someone else needs this heart," he said to him. "You're not worthy of it."

The boy didn't respond. His mouth was opened, his face contorted into that last horrified scream.

**Summertime – **New Kids on the Block

Shilo was only allowed to go outside once a year: on her birthday. Of course when she did, she had to wear protective gear. Gloves, goggles, boots. And she wasn't allowed to go far. From the protective watch of her father, Shilo explored her front yard and her backyard. She climbed the apple tree, she rolled in the grass, she sat in the sun.

Every year, she waits anxiously for July twenty-second to roll around, so she may indulge.

**Maunaleo – **Keali'i Reichel

Shilo stared horrified at the shrunken corpse of her mother. Her mother's jaw was broken as well as three of her fingers. The young girl could only imagine what kind of abuse, _defilement _her mother went through to gain such trauma. She turned her wild stare to Graverobber who was still currently upside down. "You…" she breathed. "My..my mother!"

He hunched his shoulders guiltily. "I didn't know she was your mother."

"You broke into my home!"

"I didn't know it was your home."

"You STRIPPED her of her CLOTHES!"

"I-" He paused. "Oh, well, I guess I deserved that one. Oh, hey-! Where're you going?"

"Out," Shilo said darkly, going towards the door.

"Aren't you going to help me down?"

"Help yourself!"

Graverobber sighed bitterly, allowing his hands to hang over his head. He stared darkly at the dried husk. "Never thought I would be screwed by a corpse," he muttered.

()

A/N: There ya go. Ten songs, ten mini fics, hope ya like! R/R!


End file.
